


at the center of my galaxy

by GB_Heron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Math and Science Metaphors, Outer Space, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GB_Heron/pseuds/GB_Heron
Summary: Some things always affect the present.





	at the center of my galaxy

Caught in your influence since

before the start of time.

Now and then and evermore-

don't worry, I am fine.

 

Look, the numbers tell it all

\- without you I wouldn't be -

a bittersweet or tragic proof

for I n'ver will be free.

 

What potential have you stolen?

Not ev'n light 'scapes your maw,

yet, placidly, here am I

head resting in your jaws.


End file.
